katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Zeena and the Riddler!
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Zeena and The Riddler! is the 65th episode of Season 4. Plot Katie Sandow is eating popcorn, when Katie's Crew comes in and asks her where Katie's Stuff is. Katie then admits he sold it for a popcorn maker and asks if Wallace and Emily if they wants some. But Emily then tells Katie that the mayor has been murdered. When Katie asks why her wasn't told, Wallace tells her when they tried to tell her Katie was trying to beat her highscore for Galaga and wouldn’t talk to her for days and the Police hasn't found out who killed him and Katie's response is, "Ah fudge. Well, I guess were screwed." Wallace asks, "Katie, aren't you the world's greatest detective or something like that?." Katie tells Wallace to [ censored ] that title and to give it to Sherlock Holmes, but decides to come after a boring speech from Wallace and presume Emily. When Emily talks about the crime scene, Katie drove to McDonalds because she's hungry. She ordered a double big-mack for himself and a kid's meal for Emily, Gromit and Emily. At the mayor's office Gromit discovers a riddle carved in the mayor's body saying: *"What is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space and the beginning of every end and the end of every race?" Emily says that it's the Letter "e", for Edward Cullen, the character in "Twilight: New Moon" and they rush to the movie theatre. At the Theatre they ask the Women at the snack counter if she seen anything strange. She says a man in a Green suit and a weird creature told her to tell Katie Something. Katie asks what it was but she can't Remember what it was. Katie tells Wallace to go get the "Mind-Reading Machine" but Emily if they have to "Cut open her head and Remove her Brain?" but She Remembers but Batman wants to Use it. She Says that what she said was. * "How do you Divide Ten Apples Between Eleven People?" Katie suspects who there Dealing with: The Dazzlings. Emily says that it's The Riddler and Zeena The Zeti when Katie thought it was The Dazzlings who does the Riddles. Wallace and Emily says thet Each Bad Guys Name is reflective of their personality and/or powers, But Katie Dosen't get it and Emily explains. Later, Katie is driving and is discussing the latest riddle. Katie thinks you must give every person 0.909091% of an apple, but Wallace suggests that "you make applesauce!". While not looking at the road, Katie nearly runs over Victor Quartermaine. Afterwards, they go to the applesauce factory, where they see something written on the wall outside. It was written by the Riddler and Zeena, but Katie and Hutch sees that it is not a riddle, but "I'm At The Gotham Bank!!!", showing another hint to the fact that the Riddler is past his prime in riddle-making. Soon afterwards, they head to the Gotham Bank, but the duo don't see the villian. Batman starts to go into a monologue about dry cleaning when they are taking into a secret lair underneath the base. Riddler and Zeena then soons says a riddle then Katie says the answer then Katie theretens to kill his family if he doesn't let her and Katie's crew down then riddler said 'i'll let you down if and only if he can solve his master riddle' then Katie and her crew says that they are ready while riddler is saying the riddle but Katie cuts herself down riddler says 'what the heck' then they fight then Katie throws riddler on the ground, then throws Zeena up high and disappears, then Katie says the answer but is then interupted because riddler tries to shoot her with a tommy gun then batman shoots a tracking chip into his head Wallace asks 'oh my gosh Katie, did you kill him?' then batman replys what no i just shot a track chip in his head riddler is trying to breath then Emily, Wallace and Gromit cut themselves out of there glue and leaves without Hutch without noticing Credits: the video shows the credits and at the end hutch is shown still hanging up side down but with groan coming out of his mouth then fells down and still groans then goes to sleep. Characters * Anti-Pesto (protagonist)(Katie Sandow, Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Hutch) * Zeena The Zeti (antagonist) * The Riddler (antagonist) * Women * Victor Quartermaine (Cameo) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance